diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Der Pakt des Wolfmondes
Und genau da spielt ihr leider sehr an einer möglichen und ziemlich plausiblen Realität vorbei. Denkt mal nach: Rund um Lohenscheit erstreckt sich ein Sumpf. Aus dem Dorf selbst führt die einzige befestigte Straße nach Gilneas. Es ist SEHR unwahrscheinlich, dass das Dorf wirklich verlassen ist. Es ist eher anzunehmen, dass die Verlassenen regelmäßig Patroullien dort hin schicken um die Gegend zu überwachen. Egal was ihr dann tut, man wird euch entdecken. Wenn ihr das Dorf aufbaut, wird das den Verlassenen nicht verborgen bleiben und sie werden Leute zurücklassen, da sie dann annehmen können, dass sich jemand dort breit gemacht hat. Tötet ihr die Patroullie hingegen, werden die Verlassenen dann eine Patroullie vermissen die Lohenscheit prüfen sollte. Könnt ihr euch die Konsequenz vorstellen? Richtig, man wird größere Trupps hinschicken um das Dorf auf den Kopf zu stellen. Denkt über so Begebenheiten nach, bevor ihr euch so einen ort zum bespielen aussucht. Severad 14:58, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Diskussionen werden nicht einfach so gelöscht. Hör jetzt mal genau zu 'Severad' : Es GIBT ingame eine Reitersoldaten Patroullie, die gelegendlich IC den Sitz des Paktes angreift. Da wir das Dorf ja nicht AUFBAUEN! (Ich betone auf NICHT - wort schonmal gehört?) sondern lediglich bewohnen, und uns da teilweise ja auch verstecken, muss es nicht unbedingt sein das wir von den verlassenen gar überrant werden- Dazu ja die Reitersoldaten - das sollen IC angriff'strupps darstellen die von zeit zu zeit (je nach lust und laune und anwesenheit des paktmitgliedes) getötet werden. Das dies Aufsehen erregt ist klar - deshalb die respawnenden Reitersoldaten. Wenns dir also nicht passt das wir in Lohenscheit sind, so hast du leider Pech - den wir sind hier, KEIN anderer beschwert sich ausser du, und damit hat sich die Sache für mich. Und abgesehn davon da du ja so oder so auf nichts reagierst was wir versuchten dir im RP zu erklären bzw im /w zu bekräftigen, werden wir deine posts so lange löschen bis du keinen Bock mehr hast. Weil wieso sollten wir auf DICH reagieren wenn du es in WoW (IC sowie OOC) auch nicht tust? Und jetz sag nciht das sei gelogen - ich habe min. 3 - 4 Leute dir mir das bestätigen können, unter anderem meine Person :P Ich glaube kaum, dass es, wenn ihr diese "Strumtrupps" wirklicht tötet, bei den wenigen besagten "Strumtrupps" bleibt. Sobald nämlich die Verlassenen merken, dass da jemand Murks in Lohenscheit macht und einen Strumtrupp nach dem anderen umbringt, fahren die das volle Porgramm auf. Seuchenkatapulte, Monstrositäten, Dunkelläufer...viel Spaß dabei, das alles mit eurem kleinen Trüppchen aufzuhalten. Seltsamerweise, habt ihr angefangen mich zu ignorieren, anstatt vernünftige Argumente zu bringen. Ich denke eher, dass ihr keinen "Bock" mehr hattet, bzw. euch keine logischen Argumente mehr eigenfallen sind. Lösch das hier ruhig weiter. Ich muss nur einen Klick machen um die Seite wiede herzustellen. Diskussionsseiten werden nunmal nicht gelöscht. Punkt. Luvos: was das angeht habe ich den whisper-log noch, also sei du mal schön ruhig :) 79.253.146.40 20:32, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) "werden wir deine posts so lange löschen bis du keinen Bock mehr hast" Es sollte hier im Wiki allgemein klar sein, das Diskussionsseiten nicht gelöscht werden, es immer und immer wieder zutun, würde ich fast schon als kindisch betiteln. Es ist eine einfach Kritik die wohl im Raume stehen darf/kann/sollte. Was Euer Rp dort oben angeht...Vielleicht solltet Ihr zu dem Ritterorden in Mühlenbern gehen, ihr würdet Euch vermutlich wunderschön vertragen, bezüglich "Hey, Verlassene sind das kleinste Problem" oder "Hier ist alles ganz, nichts kaputt und tote Magier gab es auch keine."Statt anderen vorzuwerfen "Dann spielt doch Krieg".Ihr befindet Euch dort einfach nicht in einer Gegend wo Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen an der Tagesordnung sind,darüber sollte man sich klar sein und so sollte man sich Verhalten.Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt? Phexlyn 20:42, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) (BTw - wer lesen kann is klar im vorteil, wo schrieb ich das alles friede freude eierkuchen ist? nirgendswo, also würd ich mal den ball flach halten. Meine Leute wohnen nicht dort weils schön is' undd ort blümchen wachsen, sondern weil das ein ort ist wo sie sich treffen können. das es nicht sicher ist ist mir und meinen leuten klar. Also, ich würde mal genau lesen und da ihr ja anscheinend wohl darauf nicht eingehen wollt, ignorieren wird euch :) ) Schön für euch, das ist eure Meinung unsrere ist eine andere. Und das müsst ihr ebenso akzeptieren. Wir haben euch ignoriert weil ihr auf unsere Argumente nicht eingangen seid. Soll ich etwa euren Chatlogg hier verlinken? Da kann man sehr schön sehn das ihr versessen auf eure Meinung seid und unsere Argumente keineswegs Akzeptiert habt. Wie dem auch sei, akzeptiert es oder lasst es. Erstmal ist euer Tonfall einfach ziemlich unverschämt. Auf mein Argument: ...gab es keine logische Antwort. Allein das zeigt doch schon, dass ihr eben doch auf Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen macht. Ich würde euch mal nahe legen zu lernen, wie man diskutiert. Dazu gehört nämlich, dass man sich blöde Kommentare wie "halt mal den Ball flach", oder "sei mal schön ruhig" auslässt. Das ist einfach nur Kindergartenniveu. Ich habe mir eure Argumente im /w angehört und darauf geantwortet, bis einfach die Meldung kam "Spieler XY ignoriert euch". Ich habe euch also ignoriert? Ahja... Wenn es nur um ein Zusammentreffen der Spieler geht, gibt es Orte, die zehn Mal besser dafür geeignet sind, als ein Kriegsgebiet. 79.253.146.40 21:00, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lyshia: Also du musst schon echt langeweile haben uns hier zu flamen aber gut, wenn dir ein argument gegen die Sturmtruppen fehlt dann ist das dein Problem und überhaupt alles was du hier auszusetzen ist zwar deine Meinung aber die Probleme die du hier ansprichst scheinen nur dich zu stören und sonst niemanden. Und immerhin ist es dann immer noch dein Problem und nicht unseres. Und da du nun deine Meinung über unsere Gilde gesagt hast kannst du es ja auch dabei belassen an sonsten kannst du mir ehrlich gesagt nur Leid tun, da du ja scheinbar wirklich nichts besseres zu tun hast als andere Gilden schlecht zu machen. Und wenn es dir so sehr um die Lore geht dann geh mal zu anderen gilden und versuch mit denen zu reden, weil das was du hier sagst ist einfach nur sinnlos. Jeder darf selbst beurteilen ob ihn der Wohnsitz stört oder nicht und solange du nicht in der Gilde bist hast du da eh kein mitspracherecht. Also mich dich nicht in andere Leute angelegenheiten ein und kümmer dich doch um deine Gilde sofern du eine hast. Wenn nicht,.. leite erstmal eine und dann reden wir weiter. Ansonsten wünsch ich dir noch viel spaß bei dem Kindergarten den du hier alleine veranstaltest und du brauchst dich nicht wundern das wir jemanden ignorieren der so kleinlich ist. Also erstmal ist das kein Flame, sondern schlicht und einfach: Kritik am Konzept. Eine Kritik, dessen Argumente (schon wieder) nicht entkräftet wurden und vermutlich von euch aufgrund fehlender Planung einfach auch nicht wiederlegt werden können. Des weiteren mache ich euch nicht schlecht, s.o. Es ist und bleibt weiterhin Kritik. Ich habe Punkte angesprochen, die mir als Rollenspieler nicht stimmig erscheinen. Ich habe diese Punkte aufgezählt und auf Gegenargumente gewartet, die mich umstimmen, bzw. davon überzeugen könnten, dass ihr euer Konzept doch durchdacht habt. Es kam jedoch nichts außer einem patzigen:"Wenn's dir nicht passt, dann ignorier's." Das führt mich letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass euer Konzept einfach nicht überdacht ist, dass ihr euch weder über Konseuqzenen, noch Lösungen für auftretende Probleme Gedanken gemacht habt. Soviel dazu. Und übrigens: Ja, ich habe bereits Gilden geleitet und tue es immer noch. Ich bekam dabei sogar durchweg gute Kritiken. Merkst du was? Da fiel wieder das Wort "Kritik". Weißt du was das ist? Wenn ja, könnt ihr offensichtlich nicht damit umgehen. Noch was: Es ist mir herzlich gleichgültig, ob ihr mich ignoriert. Wirklich. Macht nur, werdet glücklich damit.Das ist leider die Statandtreaktion von Leuten, die keine Kritik vertragen. "Wenn man was nicht hören will, Ohren zuhalten, oder den anderen ignorieren. Es wird schon gehen." Was ich persönlich nur traurig finde ist, dass hier wieder ein unausgegorenes Gildenkozept von leuten geführt wird, die von vorne bis hinten nichts durchdacht haben. Severad 21:32, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schön da du es ja nun zum gefühlten 100sten mal gesagt hast kannst du ja jetzt zufriedensein und unsere Gilde einfach Gilde sein lassen. Es zwingt dich ja niemand bei uns beizutreten oder ähnliches. Und es ist auch nicht gerade angebracht von deiner Seite zu behaupten wir hätten es nicht durchdacht. natürlich ist das Konzept nicht perfekt aber ich bezweifle, dass sie bei deiner Gilde immer perfekt waren. Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht warum wir auf deine Argumente nicht eingehen? Vielleicht weil es kleinigkeiten sind? Die wirklich niemanden auser dir stören und du noch nicht einmal bei uns in der Gilde bist? Mal darüber nachgedacht das es nach dem 10. mal schreiben deiner seite aus auch mal genug ist? Nein? Dann finde ich das was du machst einfach nur traurig. Und wie schon gesagt du hast deine Meinung abgegeben deine Kritik hier hin geschrieben und gut ist. Ob wir das beherzigen oder nicht kann dir ja wohl völlig egal sein. Soweit ich weiß dient diese Seite dazu seine Ideen und Konzepte preiszugeben, dazu Lob oder Kritik zu empfangen und aus der Lore und dergleichen zu lernen. Wenn also jemand Kritik ausübt, wird eigentlich angenommen das mit dieser gerechnet wird um den Beitrag zu verbessern. Wenn nicht, hat ein Eintrag eigentlich nichts in solch ein öffentliches Wiki zu suchen, da ihr nicht auf Verbesserungen und dergleichen ausseid. Âmitiel 22:19, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Weil das wohl darain liegt das die Leute die Intresse an uns haben auch zufrieden mit uns sind sonst würden sie sich nicht bei uns bewerben. Und Nobody is Perfect mal am Rande, jede Gilde hat irgendwo ihr Markel ;) Aber so lange es die Intressenten nicht stört und sie spaß am Rp haben sehn wir auch nicht ein etwas zu ändern. Und das ist es doch was jedem RPler wichtig sein sollte. Spaß am RP und nicht irgendwelche Kinkerlitzchen und Krümelchen die irgendwo als Makel in einer Gilde versteckt sind. (Wie in dem Falle der Aufenthaltsort - Die Chemie muss untereinander Stimmen und es muss vorallem eins SPAß MACHEN!) ---- Es geht doch hier nicht darum, ob die Spieler untereinander Spaß haben. Das ist schön und gut, aber absolut nicht das, an dem ich Kritik übe. Das Silberfailstrudelrudel hat sicher auch untereinander Spaß, trotzdem ist derern Konzept RP-mäßig unter aller Kanone. Und das keine Gilde perfekt ist, steht außer Frage, doch genau aus diesem Grund übt man ja Kritik. Damit eben diese Fehler ausgebessert werden. Wie Amitiel schon sagte, dient die Seite hier dazu sein Konzept vorzustellen und Kritik dazu zu empfangen. Wenn ich jetzt also Kritik an eurem Kozept übe, was ich ganz sachlich getan habe und das an mehreren Punkten, dann kann ich doch wohl zumindest erwarten, dass ich schlüssige Gegenargumente erhalte und nicht nur ein patziges:"Nööööö! Du doof!" Aber nein, statt meine Argumente zu entkräften und mich eines besseren zu belehren, habe ich von euch nur herablassende Sprüche alá "Halt mal den Ball flach" und "Sei mal schön ruhig" zu hören bekommen. 0/10 dazu. Wenn ihr keine Kritik hören wollt bzw. damit nicht umgehen oder jene nicht wiederlegen könnt und deswegen anfangen müsst hier patzige Entschuldigungen zu suchen, dann macht euch ein eigenes Wiki (Das "Wehe wenn hier kritisiert wird, das mögen wir nämlich nicht Aldor-Wiki,). Solange ihr aber hier Beiträge reinschreibt, steht es mir frei diese zu kritisieren, zu loben, oder zu fördern. Severad 07:49, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) - *nickt vielsagent* Âmitiel 08:05, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Severad, du hast deine Argumente vorgebracht, ebenso wie die Gegenseite. Keine der beiden Seiten läßt sich von der anderen überzeugen. Das passiert. Da bringt es auch nichts, die Argumente stetig zu wiederholen. Die Gilde "Pakt des Wolfmondes" hat ein Konzept, das nicht darauf aus ist, die Bestialität der Worgen zu unterstreichen, sondern für Gleichgewicht zu sorgen, anderen Worgen zu helfen und das Ansehen der Worgen zu verbessern. Es gibt ein klar definiertes Ziel und das sehe ich als großen Pluspunkt. Der Sitz Lohenscheit als HQ ist evtl nicht ganz durchdacht, aber wenn sie dort nunmal spielen wollen, okay. Lasst sie. Ich muss sagen, dass die Gilde, so wie sie sich hier in der Wiki präsentiert, mehr zusagt als all die anderen Worgengilden. Anders ausgedrückt: Mir gefällt sehr, was ich lese. Ein klares Ziel und ein gutes Kozept. ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind evtl. nicht durchdacht. Mal was ganz Grundlegendes: Rollenspiel, sowohl das klassische Pen and Paper als auch eben WoW RP, ist ein Gesellschaftsspiel. Viele Leute, welche dies Hobby betreiben, haben ihren eigenen Kopf und ihre eigene Meinung. Diese muss nicht immer konform gehen mit der Meinung anderer. Manchmal lassen sich diese nicht unter einen Hut bringen. Beim Pen and Paper ist die Lösung einfach: mit denen, deren Meinung gegen die eigene geht, spielt man nicht, oder man übt Toleranz. Das habe ich mit ins WoW RP genommen. Wenn mir eine ein meiner Meinung nach schlechtes Konzept präsentiert, das er aber so spielen will, dann lasse ich ihn in Frieden und spiele nicht mit ihm. Ganz einfach. Wie im RL kann man auch hier nicht mit jedem auskommen. Ich weiß nicht, wieviele Halborks, Katzen-Kaldorei-Hybriden oder Arugalworgen mir schon über den Weg liefen....allesamt Konzepte, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann. Aber wenn es den Spielern nunmal Spaß macht, sowas zu spielen,ist es doch okay. Denn das ist doch eigentlich der Grund und das Ziel von RP generell: Spaß. 178.24.185.148 09:44, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Genau das hat die Gegenseite nämlich nicht getan. Severad 10:45, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *nochmal alles lesen* Doch, haben sie. Du nimmst sie nur nicht an.Und das, was du hier machst,ist leider kein "Kritik üben". Bei einer ordentlichen Kritik benennt man Positives als auch Negatives. Sieh dir mal eine Rezension an, das ist das beste Besipiel für eine Kritik. So kann der Kritisierte besser an sich arbeiten und die Kritik kommt nicht so negativ rüber. Du hängstdich hier aber an dem Punkt auf, dass die Leutchen in Lohenscheit RP machen, bzw. wie sie da RP machen. Das ist das Negative und das benennst du in aller Ausführlichkeit, immer und immer wieder. Warum? Wenn es einmal da steht, kann es jeder lesen, das reicht völlig. Durch dein Wiederholen dreht sich diese Diskussion im Kreis. Positives: Das Bild. Negatives: Basis in Lohenscheidt, in einem von den Verlassenen gehaltenen Gebiet, die nach Questreihe ein Stück weiter kommen und die Übergänge nach Tirisfal UND ins Vorgebirge halten... Ihr tötet also die Reitertrupps, ja? Dann halte ich es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sylvanas mal das Äscherne Bataillon vorbeischickt und die Todesritter schauen lässt, ob da alles klarschiff ist. Als ob sie immer und immer wieder Reiter hinschicken würde, die immer und immer wieder getötet werden. Derazhian, 15:04, 9. Juni 2011 (UTC)